


Like a Book

by AudreyRose



Series: Welcome to 221B [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian enjoyed seeing him like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Book

Sebastian smirked as he ran his hand down the expanse of Richard’s back, the brunette trembling not in fear but in need. It had taken far too long for the actor to get used to him, and far more time for him to get over his fear of the blonde. The sniper enjoyed seeing him like this, almost at the point of begging for more, for him to touch him, to make him feel owned and needed. Wanted even.

Sharp blue eyes took note of every scar that marred soft creamy flesh, mapped them with lips and finger tips drawing soft gasps and moans. Sebastian had learned quickly where the smaller man like to be touched, where he was ticklish and where he was most sensitive. He knew where to bite to get Richard to arch and cry out for more.

He would tease him with fingers, thick and callused from years of working with his hands. Richard’s reactions were almost violent, arching and pushing back in attempt to get more. And he would give it to him, rough, hard and fast. Until Richard was shaking apart beneath him, nonsense begging falling from his lips, fingers scrambling for purchase in the sheets as he was pushed over the edge. 

All that mattered was that Sebastian could read Richard like a book.


End file.
